Renee problems
by fandom attack34
Summary: One week before the big wedding Renee becomes a problem. What has she done? Warning:slight language and of course Renee bashing!


**Hey its me again, new story. Probably a one-shot but let's see what y'all think! Hx**

Edward POV

I was buried deep in Charlie's thoughts as I ran toward the house- where my love and soon to be wife, was waiting for me- trying to decide if his scrambled thoughts were of conscious or unconscious realms.

I was a little out of hearing range, but being so used to his thoughts I could hear them from far greater distances than someone's I just met.

I focused on his thoughts alone and before long I was emerging from the trees surrounding Charlie's house when something else caught my attention, breaking my concentration.

Sobbing. Painful, heartbroken sobbing. Bella! My heart wrenched in my chest as I heard a broken breath draw up her throat and choke on her lips. I scaled the outside wall, scrambling through her window in my effort to get to her.

I had decided although not completely under, Charlie was leaning close enough to sleep that it was safe for me to be here.

As my eyes drew up from the bedroom floor where clothes, books and various other items had been violently thrown all over the place, I took in my precious life curled up foetus position on her side away from the door crying into the pillow she had smothered over her tear-streaked face.

Before even my brain registered the movement I can crouched beside her head. My large hand curled around her small soft one, clutching the pillow to her face.

"Hey, hey, hey... What's got you all upset?" I cooed to her.

She immediately wretched the pillow from her face and launched herself into my arms.

"I love you," she cried into my neck as I picked her up, making her wrap her legs around my waist as she clung to me the way a young child would. "So... So much." The earnest look on her face as she raised her head from my shoulder to look into my eyes as she spoke made my heart feel like it beat for the first time in 100 years.

"I hope that's not the reason your crying so sorrowfully." I teased her, kissing her flushed tearstained, soft cheek lovingly.

In reward for my efforts she gave a short croaky chuckle, thick with tears, and a small smile that didn't reach her eyes which still continued to release large, salty droplets that rolled down her face before dripping off her chin and soaking into my navy blue shirt.

"No," she whispered.

"Bella, what's wrong?" My voice cracked betraying my desperate feeling to make all the sadness and pain leaver her.

"My mom." She snapped.

I had met Bella's mom Renée, who lived in Florida with her new husband Phil. She was nice if not slightly erratic and quite self absorbed.

"What about her?" I pressed.

"She... She won't come to the wedding because 'Phil doesn't want to fly' aka he doesn't feel like it!" She hissed. I had never seen Bella this angry before. "She said that they'd 'rather have a nice relaxing weekend at the beach if I didn't mind'! She's so fucking selfish! She'd rather go to the beach with her toy boy that attend her daughters wedding! 'If i would mind?' 'If i wouldn't mind?' Of course I MIND! She won't come to my wedding, who wouldn't mind?" She sucked in a large breath, "She's a crap mother and I hate her!" I could tell she was trying to control her voice for Charlie's sake in the room down the hall but her voice raised every time she spoke another word as her anger and frustration bubbled to the surface.

I jumped at the tone and choice of words Bella used. Astonished that those words could tumble so freely from her innocent lips during her rant. She'd never spoken like that in front of me before and by the thoughts of everyone else, she hasn't in front of them either. Well, except for the occasional 'shit' or 'crap' when something went really wrong but she hasn't said anything like what she just did.

"Oh Bella." I soothed trying to remain calm but what she had just told me really was grinding on my mind as I thought over what she had just said about her mother.

Bella was, to everyone's surprise, was really exited for our upcoming wedding and had thrown herself into the planning of it almost as enthusiastically as Alice. And now to hear her hiss and curse about how one of her parents couldn't be bothered to attend broke my calm, I wanted it to be perfect for her, this one day to be half as special as she was, and her mother was ruining it from half way across the country, a week before the big day!

"She really said all that?" I asked, needing conformation that Renee was as bad as she has been described to me on many occasions by Bella when talking about her past but i have never seen it for myself.

"Yes, exact quotations!"

**Thanks for reading y'all have a good day now.=) Hx**


End file.
